Only Time Remains
by star-stickies
Summary: As rain pours down, Grimmjow settles himself in a Cafe.  He reminisces about his childhood and old friends, wondering if he will ever see them again.  The theory of that happening is not impossible.


**I don't own Bleach.**

a/n: While digging through my fanfic folders, I found this story that I had written about 2 years ago. I quite like this one, and I don't remember how the story came to being, but I wonder to myself why I didn't publish it, since it's one of my favourites. Without talking too much, I hope you can enjoy this long forgotten story of mine, like I did.

* * *

**Only Time Remains**

_Before we even realise it, the 'small' days become 'long' weeks._

_Before we even realise it, the 'long' weeks transform into 'many' years._

_And before we realise it, we've forgotten about 'it'._

'_It' which decides and makes us up._

'_It', which leads us._

_However, even if 'it' is forgotten, the time that 'it' took place in remains._

_Because 'it' can never be erased._

_And when our memories fade of 'it'._

_And we've forgotten about 'it',_

_Even if somehow we reunite with 'it',_

'_It', is still unchanged,_

_In other words,_

_Only the time of 'it' will ever remain._

_

* * *

_

I was sitting at the café I always liked going to. It's not that the coffee or food tasted good there; actually, there were café's that had food and drink much better than this one. I guess, though, I just come here out of habit. Besides, it was raining.

I remember when I first moved here. My parents stayed behind because they didn't have enough money to go along with me. I protested, saying I didn't want to leave them, and that I was old enough to protect myself, but I lost the battle in the end. So I left 'there', my family, and all my good friends. They said they'd write to me, and I did get a few letters, but then again…

Well, I wonder if my friends still remember me. I always used to play with a boy named Ulquiorra. Was it Ulquiorra? I think it was. Despite the fact that everyone hated him, I never did. I don't know if he ever believed that I didn't, no matter how many times I told him. He was just silent, but he never disturbed anyone. Silent, but clammed up. I was never jealous of the way how no one ever blamed him for doing things and I was always the culprit; I just cared that he was my friend. That was really all that mattered to me back then. But that was 13 years ago.

Now, he's probably leading a totally separate life, and has probably forgotten about me. Even so, I still wonder if there's a time where I could just see all my old friends again. Back when nothing was a problem. When the world was just our circle, our family, and our place. Though everyone eventually realises, it doesn't work that way.

But enough about that now. I finished my coffee, and I didn't see a reason to stay at the old café any longer, so I stood up, ready to leave; when a man holding up a newspaper caught my eye. I couldn't see his face properly, because he held the newspaper up to high and right in front of his face. He was talking on the phone, but I couldn't hear his voice through the thick rain. All I could see was pale skin. Very pale. Like it was white.

I walked closer up to his table, hoping I would be unnoticed; but who wouldn't notice a tall guy with blue hair that really stood out? Seeing I was there, he put down his newspaper. All I could think was 'crap'. I hope he didn't think I'm some stalker or something like that. But at least now I could see his face, and I had better not be dreaming…

"Ul…qui…orra…?" I said the name quiet, and slowly. Who knows, it could've been the wrong person. "It's me…Grimmjow…do you remember…?" I really wished this wasn't some random. How humiliating that would be.

He looked at me, and narrowed his eyes, as if to study me. Then a familiar frown crossed his face. At that moment, I knew it was him.

"Of course I remember you." That was good to know.

"Where have you been all this time?" I thought he stayed back at 'that' place.

"…I can't tell you." The same reply as I would always get when I was little. Has he not changed?

I was about to walk closer to him when I was pushed away. I lost my balance, but regained it, so I didn't fall over. Who was it?

"Who are you? What do **you** have to do with Ulquiorra?" There were three tall men. They all looked foreign, and had a bad aura about them. The fact that they all had cigarettes in their mouths, the way their hair was done, the way they wore their clothes, and what style the clothes they were. It looked to me, they were some type of gang. Better not fuck with them.

"I'm an old friend of his." I replied with a steady tone of voice, not showing any restraint or fear.

"Oh, yeah? An old friend, huh?" He pushed me again. I fell to the ground in the wet rain. "Sorry, man, but he doesn't have time for old friends." He joked. His voice said it all. He was fucking around with me. "He's got plenty of new friends now, so old friends don't matter anymore." The rest of his group laughed, and took Ulquiorra away, as they left me in the rain.

I didn't want to see Ulquiorra go so quickly, I just…reunited with him again. As they took him away, Ulquiorra turned his face towards me. I mouthed to him 'Come here again. I'll always be here.' But he just shook his head and smiled weakly.

"No, I can't…**Have a good life, Grimmjow**…" And I watched as they took him away, until he disappeared into the distance; until he disappeared from my life; again.

"…You too…" I said to no one.


End file.
